1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display-apparatus driving method and an electronic instrument. In particular, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having the type of a flat panel having pixels laid out two-dimensionally to form a matrix as pixels each including an electro optical device and relates to a method for driving the display apparatus as well as an electronic instrument employing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of display apparatus for displaying images, a display apparatus having the type of a flat panel having pixels laid out two-dimensionally to form a matrix as pixels each including a light emitting device has been becoming popular at a high pace. In the following description, a pixel is also referred to as a pixel circuit. The light emitting device employed in each pixel circuit of a flat-panel display apparatus as a light emitting device of the so-called current-driven type in which the luminance of light emitted by the light emitting device varies in accordance with the magnitude of a current flowing through the device. An example of a flat-panel display apparatus employing light emitting devices of the so-called current-driven type is an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display apparatus. An organic EL display apparatus employs organic EL devices each making use of a phenomenon in which light is generated when an electric field is applied to an organic thin film of the organic EL device.
An organic EL display apparatus has the following characteristics. An organic EL device has a low power consumption since the device is capable of operating even if the device is driven by a low applied voltage not exceeding 10 V. In addition, since an organic EL device is a device generating light by itself, an image generated by the light exhibits a high degree of recognizability in comparison with a liquid-crystal display apparatus displaying an image in accordance with an operation to control the luminance of light generated by a light source known as a backlight for a liquid crystal employed in every pixel circuit. On top of that, since an organic EL display apparatus does not require an illumination member such as a backlight, the apparatus can be made light and thin with ease. Moreover, since an organic EL device has a very short response time of about few microseconds, no residual image is generated at a display time of a moving image.
Much like a liquid-crystal display apparatus, the organic EL display apparatus can adopt either a passive or active matrix method as its driving method. However, even though a display apparatus adopting the passive matrix method has a simple structure, the light emission period of the electro optical device decreases as the number of scan lines (that is, the number of pixel circuits) increases. Thus, the organic EL display apparatus raises a problem of difficulties in implementing a large-size and high-definition model.
For the reason described above, display apparatus adopting the active matrix method are developed extensively in recent years. In accordance with the active matrix method, an active device for controlling a current flowing through an electro optical device is provided in the same pixel circuit as the electro optical device. An example of the active device is a field effect transistor of the insulated-gate type. The field effect transistor of the insulated-gate type is generally a TFT (Thin Film Transistor). In a display apparatus adopting the active matrix method, each electro optical device is capable of sustaining the state of emitting light throughout the period of one frame. It is thus easy to implement a large-size and high-definition display apparatus adopting the active matrix method.
By the way, an I-V characteristic exhibited by the organic EL device as a characteristic representing a relation between a voltage applied to the device and a current flowing to the device as a result of applying the voltage thereto generally deteriorates with the lapse of time as is commonly known. The deterioration with the lapse of time is referred to as time degradation. In a pixel circuit employing a TFT of the N-channel type as a device driving transistor for flowing a current to the organic EL device included in the pixel circuit, the source electrode of the TFT is connected to the organic EL device. Thus, due to the time degradation of the I-V characteristic exhibited by the organic EL device, a voltage Vgs applied between the gate and source electrodes of the device driving transistor changes and, as a result, the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device also changes as well.
What is described above is explained more concretely as follows. An electric potential appearing on the source electrode of a device driving transistor is determined by the operating point of the device driving transistor and the organic EL device. Due to the time degradation, the operating point of the device driving transistor and the organic EL device changes undesirably. Thus, even if the voltage applied to the gate electrode of the device driving transistor remains unchanged, the electric potential appearing on the source electrode of a device driving transistor changes. That is to say, the voltage Vgs applied between the gate and source electrodes of the device driving transistor changes. Thus, a current flowing through the device driving transistor changes. As a result, a current flowing through the organic EL device also changes as well so that the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device varies.
In addition, in a pixel circuit employing a poly-silicon TFT as the device driving transistor, besides the time degradation of the organic EL device, the threshold voltage Vth of the device driving transistor and the mobility μ of a semiconductor thin film forming a channel of the device driving transistor included in the device driving transistor also change due to the time degradation. In the following description, the mobility μ of a semiconductor thin film included in the device driving transistor is referred to simply as the mobility μ of the device driving transistor. In addition, the characteristics of the threshold voltage Vth and the mobility μ also change from pixel to pixel due to variations in manufacturing process. That is to say, there are transistor variations among individual pixel characteristics.
If the threshold voltage Vth and mobility μ of the device driving transistor change from pixel to pixel, the current flowing through the device driving transistor also changes from pixel to pixel as well. Thus, even if the voltage applied to the gate electrode of the device driving transistor remains unchanged, the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device also varies from pixel to pixel as well. As a result, screen uniformity is lost.
In order to sustain the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device at a constant value not affected by variations of the I-V characteristic of the organic EL device, variations of the threshold voltage Vth and variations of the mobility μ of the device driving transistor for a constant voltage applied to the gate electrode of the device driving transistor even if the characteristic of the organic EL device, the threshold voltage Vth and the mobility μ change due to the time degradation, as disclosed in documents such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-133542, it is thus necessary to provide a configuration including a compensation function for correcting the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device for variations of the I-V characteristic of the organic EL device, a compensation function for correcting the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device for variations of the threshold voltage Vth of the device driving transistor and a compensation function for correcting the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device for variations of the mobility μ of the device driving transistor. In the following description, the process of correcting the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device for variations of the threshold voltage Vth of the device driving transistor is referred to as a threshold-voltage correction process whereas the process of correcting the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device for variations of the mobility μ of the device driving transistor is referred to as a mobility correction process.
By providing each pixel circuit with a compensation function for correcting the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device for variations of the I-V characteristic of the organic EL device, a compensation function for correcting the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device for variations of the threshold voltage Vth of the device driving transistor and a compensation function for correcting the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device for variations of the mobility μ of the device driving transistor as described above, it is possible to sustain the luminance of light emitted by the organic EL device at a constant value not affected by variations of the characteristic of the organic EL device, variations of the threshold voltage Vth and variations of the mobility μ of the device driving transistor for a constant voltage applied to the gate electrode of the device driving transistor even if the characteristic of the organic. EL device, the threshold voltage Vth and the mobility μ change due to the time degradation. Thus, the display quality of the organic EL display apparatus can be improved.